The lost Adventure! :D
by ladyevel
Summary: A blue police box materializes in the hall of princes and a certain curly-haired,rainbow scarf wearing,Jelly Baby loving Doctor steps out. What adventures will occur? How will the Vampires react to an alien in their mountain? Takes place between books 6-7 in the CDF series,about a year after Darren becomes a vampire prince. Please read and review! *Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins and ends with a simple blue police box. But not just any police box. An impossible police box. A police box that's bigger on the inside and has BOTH a swimming pool AND a library in it. Most importantly,this simple-looking and amazing police box is also a spaceship. And not just ANY spaceship at that because this amazing blue police box travels in not just space,but in time as well. An amazingly-simple,but seemingly-impossible time-traveling spaceship called the T.A.R.D.I.S.-Time And Relative Dimension In Space. And inside it lay a sleeping figure. A man. An alien. A Timelord. A Doctor. A doctor with thirteen lives and two hearts; A man who has saved hundreds of billions of lives and will keep saving them,a man who isn't afraid to crack a joke under pressure,and-perhaps most importantly- a man who loves traveling through time and space. Meeting new people,having wondrous adventures-maybe helping a bunch of life-forms in the process. He lay there on the cold metal bunch in the main console room; dreaming of Rutan's,Nimon's,Zygon's and his home planet-Gallifrey. A wonderful planet being ruined and polluted with war. A war with terrible and deadly metal-shelled creatures that call them selves the Daleks. But that's another story for another time.

* * *

**_"BEEP-WOOP-BEEP-EEEEEEEKKK!"_**

"Ugh..." The Doctor mumbled at the sudden alarm and red flashing lights. After a couple of seconds of trying to hold on to his dreams,he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. After frantically scanning the console room of the T.A.R.D.I.S he let out a small sigh. Nothing seemed out of place,other than the red lights and piercing alarms. Deciding that he must double check everything,just to make sure-this WAS a time-traveling police box after all,he rolled off of the now luke-warm metal bench and groggily shuffled over to the main console in the middle of the room-almost tripping over his super-long rainbow-colored scarf on the way.

"Nothing seems..." The doctor trailed off tiredly,pushing a huge variety of buttons and pulling a couple of small metallic-colored levers. As soon as he pulled the second lever the room began to shake,and the tired and tall doctor was thrown backwards. Catching himself on the railing that was cleverly set behind him,he straitened himself out and pulled down a small screen. About the size of a large novel.

"Must be the main thrusters!'' The doctor exclaimed triumphantly while pressing the small button on the left side of the screen. "Gotta find a landing spot..." He muttered whilst letting out a small yawn and braced himself against the still-shaking console and room. Within a minute of waiting,symbols and a picture of what looked like a ordinary mountain started to appear on the screen. But this mountain seemed to be full of unnatural-looking tunnels and chambers and caves.

After touching the screen a couple of times,not believing what it had written on it,he raked a single hand through his short curly-brown hair.

"I can't believe it..." He gasped as a wicked grin appeared on his face. "Well,it's as good a place as any to land!"

With a happy shrug and the press of a medium-sized orange and green button the shaking came to a sudden stop,he spun around and grabbed his tan hat. Noticing a bit of dirt on it,he gave it quick shake before throwing it onto his head.

"I wonder if anyone will remember me...?" He mused aloud and threw his scarf around his neck,for the fifth time,to keep it from dragging along the floor. "Probably not." He shrugged and jumped over the railing and down onto the floor right in front of the double doors. Taking a deep breath,he straightened his long tan coat and pushed the doors open in one swift movement. Revealing an odd-looking cave that seemed to glow an unnatural blue,a bunch of empty seats and a single set of doors. Stepping out of his T.A.R.D.I.S-not noticing the small metal remote falling out of his pocket-onto the raised platform that he was on,that seemed to be like a stage in the middle of the room,he glanced up to see the roof of the cave. Not much to his surprise,it wasn't a normal cave roof-it was domed.

"Who are YOU?" asked a stranger from behind. Turning around,the Doctor saw five people staring at him,wide-eyed and freaked out. A black-haired and somewhat muscled man wearing all black,with raven-like eyes and a very stern-looking face. He looked like he was in his early-twenties. Next to him sat a very heavily-muscled man with a bald head and arrow tattoos running down the side of his head and arms who looked to be in his early-thirties. Next to him sat what looked like a bald boy clad in an all-blue outfit and robe,he only looked to be about thirteen. Behind the teenager's throne a tall man stood,wearing a red-and-white suit and red cloak. He had a stern-looking face with a huge scar running down the right side of it,and a crop of sunset-orange hair. Next to the teenager sat an older man missing an ear with a face weathered by age. He had a long white head of hair and beard,he looked to be about eighty. The Doctor smiled when he saw the elderly man,he knew who this stranger was,at least he was pretty sure-Paris Skyle! Four of them sat in beautifully carved thrones,while the orange-haired man stood. With a smile now glued to his face,he happily replied-"Hello. I'm the Doctor."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chappy will be more from the princes perspective when the T.A.R.D.I.S first landed-then the adventure begins!

And while you're waiting for me to update-if you enjoy Darren Shan's Cirque du Freak series-please check out the other series I'm writing: "A Shanters Dream"

UGH,I'm ranting...*Sigh* Anyway,please Read and Review...or Follow...or Favorite...Whateves you want to do...


	2. chappy two!

"Darren!" The orange-haired vampire quietly hissed into the dark brown-haired teen's ear and gave him a nudge in the ribs to wake him up. Darren's eyes snaped open and e responded with a quick shrug and a silent sigh. All these training sessions and planning and discussions and war meetings have taken their toll on Darren. You see,Darren is a half vampire-blooded at the age of twelve-and just a year ago he became a prince. Not with a crown and giant castle or servants,vampire princes are the leaders of the vampires and they are in charge of the welfare of the entire clan. They dwell in the vampire's secret base-Vampire Mountain. A nice-sized mountain in the middle of nowhere full of tunnels and caves,where the vampires rest and sleep and train. Normally it wouldn't be so busy in the mountain-but around a year ago the threat of the Vampaneze hit home with a secret plot to kill the princes and turn the vampires into vampaneze. Since then a war sparked-The War of the Scars,not a giant battle-but a bunch of small fights with a group of three or four vampires and around the same amount of vampaneze. All over the world. Needless to say,it's been super boring and tiring for the new prince,all his spare time as spent trying to get a bite to eat or a wink of sleep.

" Sorry, Mr. Crepsley." Darren muttered back. Mr. Crepsley is the orange-haired vampire that turned Darren,officially Darren's mentor. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes,Darren glanced around the odd blue-colored cave that gave off a nice light. The other three princes-(there are a total of five princes,but sire Vancha is out on official vampire business)-Mika Ver Leth,Arrow and Paris Skyle were sitting on their thrones,finishing a discussion with a group of Generals. Generals were a level below princes. there are three different main ranks in Vampire mountain; regular vampires,then vampire generals and,at the very top,the vampire princes. From what Darren could hear,they were discussing how to train the news-bloods. (Vampires that are new to the clan.) A pretty controversial subject. Eventually the discussion came to a head,and a shouting match,and the Generals were dismissed.

"Is that it for now?" Darren asked the princes half-hopefully. He really wanted to talk to his best friend-Harkat. Harkat is a little blue-hooded person who was created by a mysterious stranger called Desmond Tiny. He has a grey,scarred face-no ears or nose,giant eyes and a large mouth full of jagged teeth. Darren first came across him at the Cirque and nicknamed him Lefty-because he has a slight limp on his left leg. Mika gave a small amused snicker at his question and Paris threw on a soft smile. One that sorta reminded Darren of his grandparents who he used to visit once a year,before he set foot in the Cirque and stole Madam Octa.

"I am afraid not Darren. In ten minutes another group of generals are going to be wanting to discuss some more matters with us." He paused and stroked his beard,as if deep in thought. "Larten,when are you planning on training him today?" Paris asked,now addressing Mr. Crepsley. Mr. Crepsley cast his assistant a glance and let out a small shrug. "Whenever he can sire." Crepsley replied stiffly. Paris gave a small nod of approval and got up to check with the Stone of Blood.

The Stone of blood is a sacred artifact to the vampires. A prince or any vampire(or vampaneze) can use the stone of blood to find ANY vampire in the clan. It's generally used to position warriors in different cities,or to keep an eye on things so it's barely used. Except lately. With the constant vampaneze threats and battles between them occurring on a pretty-much-nightly basis the Stone of Blood is being used way more often.

As soon as Paris rushed off,Arrow turned to Darren and gave his knuckles a loud crack. "I've been hearing good things concerning your progress with your training." He said with a small smile,obviously trying to break some of the silence and gloom in the hall between the now four vampires.

"Really?" Darren blinked in surprise. Sure he's been spending alot of his free time practicing,but he was nothing compared to most of the vampires in the mountain.

"Yup," Arrow replied with a now large smile and nod. "If you ever wish to spar with me,I'd definitely want to." He added. Darren stared back at the heavily-muscled vampire and bit his lip. Most of the vampires in vampire mountain were pretty hugely-built,but Arrow is the biggest vampire in the mountain. After his wife died,killed by the vampaneze,he committed all of his time to intense training so that if he was ever in a fight with a vampaneze he'd be able to take them down no problem. "I dunno...-if it would be wise sire,I am only a half-vampire-" Darren paused mid-sentence and turned to face Mr. Crepsley. "-Would it?" He asked his mentor curiously. Mr. Crepsley looked at his assistant,to Arrow and back to Darren again.

"It would not be a definite win,but it would not be unwise to accept. Just challenging. I would put your odds at fifty-fifty. Where you lack muscles,you have speed and cunning." He responded curtly. Darren grinned at the half-compliment from his usually strict,almost-emotionless mentor and turned to face Arrow.

"I think that would be fun sire." Darren replied quickly,and Arrow beamed back in reply. Both vampires shook hands,to show their agreement. Whilst they were shaking hands Paris returned and stared at both vampires with amused eyes.

"What did I miss?" Paris asked whilst sitting back down on his throne,noticing that Arrow and Darren were now smiling.

"Darren and Arrow have just agreed to spar with each other. When time permits it." Mika,the usually quiet and solemn black-haired prince replied,gesturing towards both vampires. Paris smiled and chuckled a before he could form an actual verbal response a grinding,sorta mechanical sound BLASTED off of the glowing walls and roof of the cave. Everyone covered their eyes and winced at the amplified,mind-blowing sound.

"Where is that blasted noise coming from?!" Mika yelled over the noise. Before anyone could respond,a large blue police box just seemed to appear in thin air a little over twenty feet away from them,leaving all five of them wide-eyed,slack-jawed and speechless. Not even three seconds later the doors of the police box opened and a man emerged. A tallish man with short and brown curly hair,wearing a dingy-looking hat and the longest and most colorful scarf that any of the vampires had seen. No one could see his face or what he was wearing underneath his long tan coat because he was currently facing the opposite direction of the still-shocked vampires.

"Who are you?" Darren croaked,barely able to form the words,hoping the stranger was friendly. Immediately,at Darren question,the stranger turned around and smiled a large smile.

But not a menacing or creepy smile-like that of Demond Tiny's. Desmond Tiny was a creepy and super evil stranger that Darren had only spoke to once-and that was one time to much! Desmond's smile seemed to make you think that he was going to eat you alive or torture and kill every single one of your loved ones. No,the stranger's smile seemed like just a warm,genuinely happy almost childish smile and face. Nothing evil. Darren also noticed that he was wearing a light-brown suit under his giant coat. An odd outfit definitely!

Taking a small and hesitant step forward,still smiling,the stranger replied in a British accent-"Hello. I'm the doctor."


End file.
